New Beginnings
by SelenaKat
Summary: For RubyDragonJewel. Prompt: Hope being transferred from Hayley's body to Caroline. Caroline has found herself suddenly 6 months pregnant with Klaus's child and decides to go to NOLA to find out how she can even be pregnant. Klaroline! Slight Kalijah! Oneshot!


**A/N For RubyDragonJewel. Thank you for your lovely support and I hope you like it! Prompt: Hope being transferred from Hayley's body to Caroline. This was only supposed to be around 1,000 words but it somehow ballooned. Enjoy!**

Mystic Falls...

Caroline was at this exact moment supposed to be celebrating the death of Katherine Pierce along side the rest of the Mystic Falls gang. However, there was an unexpected problem. She had just found out she was pregnant. Pregnant. She had insisted a vampire couldn't be pregnant but all the pregnancy tests confirmed that she was in fact pregnant. And, Liv had confirmed it for her. She hadn't wanted to tell Bonnie or Elena yet so she asked Liv to do some magic. And, it was true. She was pregnant. And, it was Klaus's baby apparently. That part she struggled to wrap her head around. Sure, they had some mind-blowing sex when he came back to Mystic Falls but she was certain she couldn't be pregnant. She was a vampire for God's sake. And, Liv had told her that this baby was at least 6 months gone. So it was impossible as she just had sex with Klaus a month ago. But, she needed answers.

So, she hatched a plan to go and see Klaus. The only thing was Katherine had found out and wanted to come along too so she could see Elijah. And, so Caroline helped Katherine fake her death before the two of them left. She owed the older vampire as Katherine had helped make her a better person by making her a vampire, not that Kat believed in that. And, she needed a non-judgemental ally who could help her hold her own. Bonnie and Elena would preach and talk her out of it, Stefan would be so overprotective and Tyler would just be plain jealous. So, she decided to help Katherine. And, so now they were currently on the road to New Orleans.

"Barbie, please stop with the happy-crappy music" Katherine groaned as another Taylor Swift song came on the radio. "Where's the deep, dark and depressing stuff?"

Caroline just looked at Katherine. "It's Taylor Swift and I like Taylor Swift. My car, my music, Kat" She turned the radio up slightly louder. She and Katherine had struck up an odd kind of friendship. She thought the older brunette was actually alright when she let her walls down a little. Sure, she was still snarky and sarcastic but she actually seemed to care for Caroline.

"Duh" Katherine retorted. "Of course I like you, Barbie. I made you. And, you're not that bad except for the whole permanently optimistic happy shit."

Caroline was stunned. "Kat, I didn't actually say that" She was certain she had just thought it.

"Yeah you did, Blondie" Katherine looked at Caroline who looked genuinely shocked. "I swear I just heard you"

"Well, that's weird" Caroline looked puzzled. "Maybe it's because of the baby" She looked down at her stomach momentarily. "I mean if it is really Klaus's then this baby will be some weird magical hybrid."

Katherine looked unusually thoughtful. "You might be right, Barbie. I mean you're a vamp and he's a hybrid. Who knows what kind of crazy genes this kid is going to have?" She looked up and saw they had reached New Orleans.

 _Flashback_...

 _"_ _Hayley is dead, Niklaus" Elijah approached Klaus looking sorrowful. "As is your child. Celeste killed them both. But rest assured, brother, I tore her head off for her transgressions. It is my fault they are dead, brother"_

 _Klaus felt a punch to the chest. The wolf was dead and while that was not upsetting in the least, she had managed to kill their child as well. He had become used to his impending fatherhood and now it had been snatched away from him in a moment. A tear escaped his eye and he quickly brushed it away. He could show no weakness. "It is regrettable but it's not your fault, brother. It's that damned bitch"_

 _"Nik" Rebekah hugged him with great force. "It is not only regrettable but my heart feels dead and I can only imagine how you feel, Nik. You aren't alone"_

 _He was determined not to grieve. He must be strong. "I feel nothing, Bekah. The wolf was merely a one night stand and the child an impossibility that you know I did not want" He said as he left the room. He could not fall into grief. He needed to protect New Orleans._

 _"Niklaus is hiding his feelings once more. He wants to convince us he feels nothing" Elijah hugged a sobbing Rebekah. "But, we will stand by him. He will need us"_

 _Rebekah looked up. "I will always stand with Nik. But, it hurts me to see him retreat within himself"_

Caroline looked at the house she was currently standing in front of. Well, it was more of a mansion really. And, it was the Mikaelson family home. She and Katherine had gone into the Quarter and they had met a witch. It wasn't really a surprise as Katherine had told her New Orleans was full of witches but this one had actively sought to find her. Sophie, her name was, said that Caroline was pregnant with Hayley and Klaus's child. Sophie had transferred the baby from Hayley's dead body to Caroline. The spell was supposed to have transferred the baby to the person who it's father trusted the most. Her. But, Sophie said she hadn't told Klaus because she had no idea if it worked. Katherine had sniggered at that a little but Sophie reminded her that the witches of New Orleans were powerful and it would be wise not to make an enemy of her. So here Caroline was, stood in front of Klaus's home, to tell him the truth. Katherine had decided to stay in the Quarter and have a few drinks. She didn't want Klaus to kill her after all. She was a survivor and surviving meant keeping out of sight. She knocked on the door hesitantly. Then, she went in.

"For the last time Elijah, I am perfectly fine" Klaus raged as he knocked over a table full of bottles.

Rebekah scoffed. "Fine? Nik, you are holed up in the Manor with all of the alcohol in New Orleans."

"I agree with Rebekah. This is not healthy, Niklaus-" Elijah was interrupted by Klaus.

"Caroline" He said with wonder. His face brightened slightly at the mere sight of her. Then, his eyes roamed down her delectable body and saw a bump. He sniffed. She was pregnant. "What are you doing here, love? And, you're pregnant?" He asked for confirmation.

Rebekah turned to look at Caroline. Bloody hell, she was pregnant. "How's this possible?" She asked with a tinge of jealousy. She had always wanted to be a mother and here was Miss Mystic Falls with a rounded bump.

"Yes, I am pregnant" Caroline confirmed before steeling herself to tell the rest of the story. She told them everything from the moment she had found out to her arrival in New Orleans. They had listened until she mentioned Katherine.

Elijah looked shocked. "Katerina is here?" He asked to clarify.

"Yeah. She wants to see you but she also doesn't want to die" Caroline told him.

Elijah pulled out his phone and dialled her number. He spoke to her briefly before motioning Caroline to continue. "She's coming"

Caroline continued the story. Then, Katherine had arrived with Sophie.

"No bloody way" Rebekah was the first to speak. "Nik's baby. Our Mikaelson is in you, Barbie" She looked slightly disgusted.

Klaus had yet to react. Caroline looked him in the eye and saw relief. "Thank you, love" He said wrapping his arms around her. "And to you, Sophie"

"Why are you thanking me?" Caroline genuinely didn't know why he was thankful.

Klaus leant forward and kissed her forehead. "Because, sweetheart you didn't have to keep the baby. You didn't have to come. But, you did and so I'm grateful, love" He looked at her.

Epilogue...

"Come on. One last push" Rebekah commanded Caroline as she helped her give birth. Katherine was there too, helping Caroline deliver this baby and Nik was holding her hand. His face looked pained as she squeezed harder and harder. "That's it. All done, Barbie"

Katherine cut the cord before handing the baby over to Rebekah who wiped the baby down. "Congratulations, Nik. And, of course you too, Caroline. We have a little Mikaelson Princess" Rebekah squealed excitedly as she handed her niece over to her parents.

"Congrats, Barbie. Klaus" Katherine added with a slight smile playing on her lips. She had actually been excited for this baby and was looking forward to being Aunty Kat. "Now, tell us her name"

Elijah entered. "Congratulations, Niklaus and to you Caroline." He marvelled at his niece who looked so tiny.

"What's her name, Nik?" Rebekah was so excited to find out. Klaus and Caroline had kept their name ideas secret.

Elijah too stood in anticipation. "Yes, Niklaus. Do tell us the name of our niece"

"Etta-Kate Rebekah Colette" Klaus and Caroline announced in unison. They had chosen to honour Henrik which they had both agreed on without argument. However, then came the rest of the people they had wanted to honour. Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. And, Caroline was insistent on honouring Katherine who she had come to see as a friend and even maybe a sister.

Caroline then continued solo. "We wanted to honour you all and Kol as well despite his absence. So, we have Etta for Henrik and Elijah. Kate for you Katherine. Naturally, Rebekah. And, Colette for Kol"

"It's such a beautiful name" Rebekah's eyes welled up slightly as she thought of Henrik and Kol who were both missing from this important family moment. But, then she shook them away. "Princess of New Orleans, Etta-Kate Rebekah Colette. It sounds gorgeously regal"

Elijah too agreed. "It is befitting of a Mikaelson, brother"

"It's a fantastic name, Caroline" Katherine agreed with a smirk. "I'm honoured"

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Please leave some feedback!**


End file.
